In well-known image forming devices such as copiers, printers and facsimiles, to name a few, various equipment design configurations exist in order to provide flexibility for the user. For example, an image forming device can be a table-top unit that has integrated functions and which can be accessible to the user on multiple sides of the equipment. In a table-top image forming device, areas of paper storage, paper output trays and toner cartridges can typically be accessed on at least two sides of the equipment, such as the front and back of the device. By contrast, an image forming device can be part of a system that is quite large and free-standing, having modular devices such as a finishing device or output bins attached to one side or both sides of the image forming device. Such modular systems are typically constructed and arranged in a work environment in which user access can be limited to only the front side where an operator panel for user service is located.
In a modular system, the large surface area that may be needed to access to several compartments of the image forming device such as the toner cartridges, the paper storage, the paper path, and others, may require that certain compartments be accessed on at least two sides of the equipment. This in turn may require available space surrounding the equipment for user access. For example, replacement of depleted toner cartridges may require that the user stand squarely in front of the cartridges and use two hands to remove and replace them. Such an arrangement can present difficulties if access to the toner cartridges is on a side of the image forming device other than the front side, and if there are obstructions in the area surrounding it. It would therefore be desirable if more than one side of the image forming device could be used for the placement of functional components even where obstructions in the surrounding areas can limit user access.